ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! Jasper and Me
OK K.O.! Jasper and Me is an upcoming 2022 crossover animated comedy film based on between OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, Steven Universe, and Mega Celestial Maia. Summary After meeting up with the Crystal Gem Officers in a different world (and new hero Maia Parker A.K.A. Mega Celestial Maia), K.O. meets a large gem named Jasper who is always very aggressive, powerful and threatening compared to the other Gems, everyone's afraid of her except K.O., he decides to help her out and learned about friendship. Synopsis K.O. wakes up in the morning and gets ready for work, his mother Carol drops him off at work and meets up with Enid and Radicles, but they told him is his day off because he didn't notice, so K.O. left the bodega sadly and walks into the street. K.O. met Dendy at the side of the Bodega and spoke to her, then an Idea pop out his head, he knew there's one person he must meet again, Garnet! while Dendy is confused, he told her how he met her along time ago as he, Garnet, Ben, and Raven battle against Strike with his magic pen, So he orders her to build a dimension machine so K.O. goes to reunited her in the place called CN City, K.O. would rather go alone instead so Dendy gives K.O. a time button to go back to his home, and with that K.O. jumped through the portal and began traveling through a vortex. In a familiar part of the CN City, a vortex appears right in front of the building, and K.O. came out of the portal and went straight to find his old friend Garnet. K.O. notice that the CN City was quiet, all the buildings are closed, the stores are closed, everything is empty, K.O. is thinking that Strike is behind this again. Someone else sees K.O. in confusion and appears, Mega Celestial Maia appears and introduces herself to K.O. and both of them teamed up to help find their friends. While the two walked in an alley, K.O. falls in a hole and Maia goes down to help him get out, all of a sudden they look at a giant footprint as K.O. mentioned from when the enemy stomped the ground making him lose his balance. Maia gets full intel and the photo of the footprint, they safely got out of the hole from the alley. As K.O. and Maia were walking into the street, the police car almost ran over them as Maia grabs K.O. and evaded the car causing them to scream in cover but it stops. K.O. fears they might arrest him and Maia, but then he sees a familiar face, it was his old friend Garnet who is the chief of the Crystal Gem Officers. K.O. was very glad to see her, she along with the Crystal Gem officers including Officer Steven Universe and Maia introduces themselves to them, then Garnet warns them about a large gem name Jasper who's very aggressive and very dangerous which it was the reason why the CN City was so quiet because all the citizens of CN City are afraid of her, but K.O. can handle it but they told him that he had no idea what's he up against, they describe him that Jasper is very big, strong, gigantic, aggressive, and scary with that Amethyst shows him as she transforms into Jasper as she was showing him what she looks like, which made K.O. jumped in horror, now Garnet orders him to go home and be safe, as they left, K.O. walks in the park. While there he meets up with Cyborg and Beast Boy who also warn K.O. about Jasper, claiming she has already attacked poor citizens of CN City, he walks in the dark forest. As K.O. walked into the darkness he feels that he is being followed. He turns around mentioning that he feels like someone is trying to sell him something. He becomes frightened by the sound of the giant footsteps coming from off the distance, and he dashed out of the forest as he suddenly sees the scary shadow of Jasper while he screams and ran and ran out of the forest. As he must find the place to be safe, K.O.'s stomach begins to grumble as he went to go eat at a restaurant. K.O. went into Kid's Meal restaurant as went to the register to order a Hamburger, Fries, Chicken, and Coke. K.O. went into the table and eat his lunch, while everyone was eating a door open and there came a large gigantic gem which everyone's afraid of, K.O. couldn't believe what he saw, he knew that gem was nonother than Jasper! the gem that Garnet and the Crystal Gem officers warn him about, Jasper threatens Barney Rubble to give her a large hamburger, fries, chicken, and coke or else she'll strangle him, so he frighteningly give her a meal and cries in fear, K.O. had never seen a giant aggressive woman like that before in a long time. Then she threatens Barney Rubble even worse, K.O. has had enough he stands up to the giant gem to leave him alone or else, but Jasper laughs at him because he was so small and tiny she even called him a pipsqueak, K.O. wants to challenge her to duel in the streets, then she agrees with a sinister smile and meets her at 3:00 on the dot, as she leaves the restaurant K.O. must get ready for the duel. Back at the bodega, Enid and Radicles are feeling bad for K.O. that he had to take a day off and not wanted to spend time with him than they got the news from the children that K.O. is going to challenge Jasper in a cowboy-style which made Enid and Radicles surprised in shock. Meanwhile, at the police station Officer Steven Universe shows his friends on the phone that K.O. is going to challenge Jasper in a Cowboy duel style, Garnet was shocked about this she told him to go home and be safe now they have no idea what to do now. On the streets of Lakewood, K.O. was standing on the left side of the street while everyone is cheering for K.O. including his mother and his friends, then the Crystal Gem Officers arrived and sees K.O. getting ready they were very in shock that K.O. is going to be dead meat, then Jasper arrives at the right side of the street and the duel is on, as they fight in cowboy style K.O. shoots her pants down and revealing she was wearing underwear which has pink cute bears, Everyone was laughing at this and Jasper runs away crying they all cheered K.O. and the Crystal Gem Officers were very impressed. But K.O., feeling sorry for Jasper, decides to be friends with her. K.O., Enid, and Radicles are working in the bodega, while everyone is working K.O. is thinking about Jasper how her life was always having a bad day and he wanted to help her out, so K.O. leaves the bodega and sets out to find Jasper. With the help of Steven Universe's father Greg Universe who works at the Music Shop, K.O. discover that Jasper lives at the apartment building where all the villains live. The building's inhabited by several monsters and villain residents behind sealed doors screaming to be released, such as a mysterious Violin Girl, who scares away poor K.O. with a demonic face so she can practice her violin uninterrupted. K.O. arrives at the last door and opens. As he went inside the darkroom, he saw Jasper preparing her weapon to get revenge on the little boy, K.O. bravely walk towards her as he discovers that her room is full of scary stuff like Chinese dragons, scary statues, and more, he gets her attention and begs her to become nice to other people and become his new best friend, but she initially turns him down but changes her mind as she considers the promised about friendship, so they escape the apartment much to the other villains displeasure which their boss is not going to like this. Back at the bodega Radicles and Enid are still working at the bodega, until The Crystal Gem Officers arrived to buy something and spoke to Enid and Radicles that they were very impressed with K.O. defeated Jasper. They dismayed when Enid and Radicles told them that he went to go find her. They all think K.O. has gone crazy so they went out to find him and Enid and Radicles followed. At the villains' apartment, Trigon and the other villains went to talk to their boss by the name of Darkseid. Trigon spoke to him that Jasper has left the apartment building with the help of the little boy named K.O. which makes him even worse, Darkseid orders his gang to see what are they up to or else, so Trigon and his villain friends set out to look for Jasper and K.O. on the streets. At the park, K.O. and Jasper are spending time together and K.O. is helping her out learning about friendship. Meanwhile, Enid, Radicles, Steven Universe, and the Crystal Gem Officers are hiding in the bushes when both Jasper and K.O. approached. Enid and Radicles are stunned by Jasper's size, saying that she's even bigger in real life than Garnet and Bismuth. Than The gang then quickly hid in a rock pit, but a rockslide compromises their position. Luckily, both K.O. and Jasper did not see them. As they left the park, Enid, Radicles, Steven Universe, and the Crystal Gems got out of the rock pit and notice that K.O. and Jasper are nowhere to be seen. With this information, Garnet orders Enid and Radicles to go and followed K.O. and Jasper to see what they're up to, Enid and Radicles are now going undercover to make sure K.O. is alright. K.O. and Jasper walked towards the clothing shop, and Jasper attempt to pick what cloth she should wear, cause she always wears her same clothing, then she chooses denim bib overalls jean-like clothing which it'll fits hers, so they bought it and Jasper keeps it on. K.O. and Jasper walks out of the store meaning that nobody noticed that Enid and Radicles are watching them at the cafe, and continues to follow them to see what they're going next. Than both K.O. and Jasper walks towards the Zoo, Enid and Radicles told the Crystal Gem Officers that they're at the Zoo, Amethyst wants to help as she transforms into an Owl and flies off to find them. At the Zoo, K.O. and Jasper watches all the Animals of the Zoo including Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Jasper tells K.O. a story that unlike her Gem Homeworld, they have their own Zoo called "Pink Diamond's Human Zoo" which they kept Zoomans in order, cause each of the Zoomans to have earrings which contain an automated voice that guides them throughout the day. Occasionally, a special event is held inside the Zoo titled "The Choosing". Only adult Zoomans take part in the event. Whenever the Utopian society is tarnished and chaos breaks loose among the Zoomans, the Amethyst guards have to enter the containment area in order to calm down the Zoomans. According to Holly Blue Agate, Pink Diamond's Zoo has a human disposal chute set up, which shoots the dead bodies of humans out into space, which causes K.O. shocked in horror, he couldn't believe what Jasper just told him, K.O. disappoints that they can't keep humans to Pink Diamond's Zoo, because Humans belong to Earth, not in their homeworld, that's when he becomes upset about this, Jasper felt bad, she didn't mean to upset him cause she didn't like this either, Jasper promise that she'll not let anything happens to those humans and to K.O., with that Jasper rubbed K.O.'s hair. Meanwhile, Enid and Radicles are hiding behind the pole watching K.O. and Jasper watching some animals in the Zoo, Amethyst on the other hand as an Owl watches them from the trees, Also the villains including Trigon, Bane, Hex, and Father watch them from the bush spying on Jasper with K.O. spending time together, they are disgusted, K.O. and Jasper continues to walk in the Zoo, and Radicles and Enid along with Amethyst followed them without noticing them, and also the villains followed them too. And so then, Ben and Raven rise from the ground digging up gold and notice Amethyst following Radicles and Enid who are also following K.O. and Jasper, they had no idea what's going on. K.O. and Jasper are walking in the zoo looking at the animals until K.O. hears an Owl hooting, he turns around, then he looked up and saw a purple owl sitting on a tree which was actually Amethyst, but K.O. didn't recognize her, he had no idea why would an owl watching them, he continues to walk after Jasper calls him, Amethyst continues to follow them, on the other hand, Radicles and Enid are following them as well, they were jealous that K.O. is hanging out with Jasper more than his own friends, K.O. and Jasper went to go eat lunch and while they're eating K.O. tells her that the Purple Owl is been following them all morning which they think is weird cause Owls don't follow and watch them, while they were eating, Amethyst the Owl contacts the Crystal Gem Officers that they're eating lunch, and Enid and Radicles sneak behind the Gift Shop, they were interrupted by Ben and Raven and Radicles and Enid kept their mouth shut so they won't hear, then K.O. and Jasper left the restaurant and as Amethyst the Owl attempts to follow them once again she was suddenly caught in a nylon net and lands on a wet concrete driveway. At the Zoo, K.O. and Jasper are having a lot of fun watching the animals than K.O. tries to explain fun to her by singing "The F.U.N. Song." Eventually, Jasper starts singing the song as well, first, she sings a corrupted version that displays horrible things but eventually, she sings K.O.'s version and seems to finally be having fun. She seems to forget about horrible things in her past and begins to develop a genuine sense of friendship. When Enid, Radicles, Ben, Raven, Steven Universe, and The Crystal Gem Officers especially Amethyst who's been encased in cement see this, refuse to believe that Jasper has changed and set up a trap for them when they returned back to the bodega together the next day. They attempt to tempt Jasper with something evil, but she seems not to do anything bad. After K.O. and Jasper leaves the bodega to go to the movies to see Godzilla: King of the Lost World, The Crystal Gem Officers begins to suspect that Jasper has really gone straight and nice until they realize that she's going to strangle K.O. At the Hero Cinema, Officer Garnet appears in front of the projector and demands everyone in the theater to reach into their friend or partner's pocket to see what they got. K.O. reaches into Jasper's pocket and finds a gun (the other people simply steal from their neighbor's pocket and leave the theater). K.O. realizes that Jasper is going to kill him, and Jasper attempts to explain that she realizes now that she only ever wanted friendship, K.O.'s now heartbroken and Radicles, Enid, and the Crystal Gem Officers arrived and about to arrest Jasper, but she escapes and left the scene, K.O. starts to cry after he thought she was his friend. The Villains saw the whole thing and they were impressed that Jasper and K.O. broke up a friendship. That night K.O. is felt heartbroken that he thought that Jasper was his friend, decides to run away. The next morning his mother carol discovers that her son has run away and she was in terrible shock, she went to go straight to Mr. Gars and report that K.O. is missing, and they called both Enid and Radicles that K.O. has run away, gets some help from the Crystal Gem Officers, Back at the villains apartment, Jasper is upset that she blew it, now the friendship is over, The Villains told Darkseid that they broke up the friendship, and now it is time to do the villain club. At Boxmore, Lord Boxman and his friend Professor Venomous are discussing planning to destroy the Bodega of Mr. Gar, until suddenly a muscular stranger came out of nowhere and he hands them a card for invited to the villains club at the apartment home for villains. That night Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous arrived at the villains apartment, Lord Boxman puts on a robe and performs a handshake with the other villains of the villain club, all of them who are villains, Darkseid their leader puts them to the test to touch the scorpion, when Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous touched the scorpion, the thing stings them as they won, now they are now part of the members of all the villains. Darkseid speech the villains that they have plans, Jasper, on the other hand, was on the back feeling miserable about what happened, then Hex report to Darkseid that the little boy has run away from home, Jasper knew who the little boy is but she doesn't like to talk about. so Darkseid announced that they're going to destroy K.O. once and for all. Meanwhile at the police station, Enid, Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, and Maia are talking to the Crystal Gem Officers telling them that K.O. is missing, they had no idea why, but Steven mentions that K.O. was trying to help Jasper becoming nice and they were too stubborn to understand it, they must find him, with the help of Dendy, They discovered that K.O. is somewhere in the Zoo, the same place that K.O. and Jasper went to. Darkseid and the Villains arrived at the Zoo which is closed at night, Bane destroys the gate and they search for K.O. so they can kill him. K.O. was all alone in the Zoo, when suddenly Darkseid and his other villains corner him in the Zoo and chases him into the sewers, he was saved by Jasper but K.O. was still mad at her for betraying him about killing him, but Jasper wants to apologize for being a jerk because she wanted revenge on him than realizes her selfishness and starts to feel incredibly guilty for everything she has done. Now K.O. and Jasper must work together to defeat the villains by sending them into some other traps. Darkseid comes up with a plan to gang up on K.O., forcing Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous to participate even though they rather stay behind and nap. But K.O. is ready for them. When he sees Darkseid's three lackeys digging around for him, K.O. motions Jasper to lower the mirror from the roof. He then taunts the villains, even repeating his "I'm talkin' to YOU jackbutts"!. the 3 villains run-up at the mirror image of K.O. and bump heads. K.O. then ties them up. But just then he sees Darkseid, Bane, Trigon, Lord Boxman, and Professor Venomous running at him! They chase K.O. into the cave, and Bane forces Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous to go in after by themselves. When they do, K.O. jumps onto the trap button causing both Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous flying sending them into Lion's path, much to all the Lions hunger as they attack Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. So Trigon decides to go after K.O. himself. K.O.'s next plan of action? he eats the banana and he threw the banana split on to the floor, causing Trigon to slipped into the monkey's cage, he was suddenly attacked by a lot of Monkeys that are throwing stuff at him. Now Bane is set to go after K.O. himself. K.O.'s next Plan of Action? He gives Bane a chase throughout the zoo at night. K.O. went through the hole and Bane got stuck inside the cannon that rests on the roof of another building. Jasper soon sees him and fires him out of the cannon into the crocodile pond where he got attack by large crocodiles. However, Jasper's weight causes the roof to crack and both She and K.O. fall inside. K.O. looks into the mirror, assuring that he shall overcome panic through strength... just as someone's approaching, thus making K.O.'s reflection leave him on his own. K.O. panics, then the light went out and Darkseid opens the door causing them to scream, Darkseid gets angry as he destroys the building causing it to demolish the building in a nuclear explosion. Darkseid scowled at Jasper for betraying him and he and the other villains corned them as K.O. and Jasper attempt to escape from the Zoo with Jasper's motorcycle, the villain gang give chase and causes them to crash into the Titans Tower, instantly unconscious them. Carol reminds Fred Flintstone who says Funny Face Head "doesn't look so tough" about her son. Afterward, she tells Grandpa Max to take her, Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar, Dendy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Ben Tennyson, Steven Universe, the Crystal Gem Officers, and Maia to the villain factory to confront their nemesis. Tied up and suspended upside down, Both K.O. and Jasper awakens to find Darkseid is attempting to kill them both. When they asked why Darkseid replies that Jasper ruined his life and vows to make sure it never happens again. Jasper claims that she can't remember the lives of everyone she ruined, but she eventually comes to remember her past with Darkseid. They then have a flashback to Graduation Day for Heroes and Villains high school, Jasper has won the graduation permit, Darkseid has lost his graduation permit and Jasper tells Darkseid to go back in his gay. Darkseid is just getting his revenge. Enid, Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, and Dendy, arrived with Ben Tennyson, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Steven Universe, the Crystal Gem Officers, and Maia who tells them that they have to commit incest with K.O., which Trigon laughs at. The two of them informed that Darkseid has indeed usurped the operation. Meanwhile, Mandy, Billy, Grim, Chef Hatchet, Owen, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Noah, Bridgette, Beth, Jude Lizowski, Leshawna, Cody, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Victor and Valentino were in CN City noticing what the other cartoon heroes were up to, they saw that K.O. is tied up with Jasper as they were about to get killed by a gigantic crocodile name Q'aráq, they must do something in order to save them, Back at the Hero and Villain world, Both K.O. and his friend, Jasper, are about to be doomed, however, they escaped, they discover that they built the 2 giant robots that looked resembled the 2 giant monsters that look like the in the movie. Darkseid tells Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous nobody calls him an asshole which he knocks both Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous who remarks, "Much to sentimental." After retaking his position as the head of the operation, he orders Funny Face Head to keep K.O. and Jasper busy for a while. Before Funny Face Head could kill K.O. and Jasper, K.O.'s Friends, his mom, Ben Tennyson, Raven, Steven Universe, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Grandpa Max, and the Crystal Gem Officers arrived to defeat Funny Face Head who Grandpa Max admits is "quite the fighter", Grandpa Max then finds out that Funny Face Head spent his million-dollar on a "soda" and cries over it. Ben Tennyson solves this by giving his grandfather his another dollar, but Grandpa Max decides to forgive Funny Face Head realizing this had made him one dollar richer. Unfortunately, Grandpa Max is fried by Darkseid. Darkseid makes a speech, but when Garnet interrupts, Both Darkseid and Trigon start operating the 2 gigantic robots that look exactly like Godzilla and Megazord, to destroy the city Darkseid, Trigon and their minions turn on Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous, deciding to have a party. Ben Tennyson ambushed Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous for "killing" Grandpa Max, causing them to drop Boxman's laser. K.O. grabs it, and Mr. Gar, Enid, Radicles, Carol, Dendy, Jasper, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Maia, Mandy, Billy, Grim, Chef Hatchet, Owen, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Noah, Bridgette, Beth, Jude Lizowski, Leshawna, Cody, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Victor and Valentino, Icy Charm, and Sparking Quake watched as K.O. shoots at Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, Trigon, and Darkseid, only for it to miss when the other villains duck out of the way at the last moment. It does, however, hit an integral part of the 2 giant monsters, causing them to crash and fall on top of Greg Universe's Music Shop. K.O. and his Friends survive, and upon seeing Trigon not being able to get up from the crash, Funny Face Head heads scores a great number of pawns, at once. The Crystal Gem Officers apologize to Jasper for not believing her that she has changed and becomes a hero, and becomes a great friend to K.O., so they all arrest the other villains, especially Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous, K.O. promises Jasper that she'll never be a jerk to anyone and never be with the other villains. She makes new friends with K.O., his Mother Carol, Enid, Radicles, and Mega Celestial Maia as she hugs them for a celebration. The movie ends with K.O. deserving to be the hero with Garnet, Ben, Raven, Maia, Jasper and (eventually) Robin? Although, Jasper kicks him out of the ending scene. In the mid-credits scene, Jasper and K.O. chill with Enid, Radicles, and Carol. After the credits, Maia returned to her hometown of Trenton, New Jersey doing an artwork that she embarked with K.O. and the rest of the characters and places it on her wall to remember the new friends she made. Cast * Courtenay Taylor as K.O. * Ashly Burch as Enid, Mrs. Mummy * Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles, Darrell, Crinkly Wrinkly * Melissa Fahn as Dendy * Kate Flannery as Carol * David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro * Steven Ogg as Professor Venemous * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * Tom Hanks as Ernesto * Melissa Villaseñor as Potato, Punching Judy, Drupe, Mega Football Baby * Kali Hawk as Red Action * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton * Cole Sanchez as Colewort * Andrés du Bouchet as Joe Cuppa * David Coburn as Captain Planet * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe * Shelby Rabara as Peridot * Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli * Kimberly Brooks as Jasper * Idris Elba as Darkseid * Clancy Brown as Bane * Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon * Grey DeLisle as Mandy and Yumi Yoshimura * Tara Strong as Raven and Ben Tennyson * K'Maya Smith as Mega Celestial Maia/Maia Parker * Britt McKillip as Lucy Newton/Icy Charm * Kath Soucie as Conor Beckett/Sparking Quake Songs * "Big Bad Jasper" * "The F.U.N. Song" * "Are You In or Out?" * "That's What Friends Are For" Quotes Home Media It was released on theaters on June 2022 and on DVD on September 2022. References Mortal Kombat series and other Midway Video Games *Caricatures of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Li Mei, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, and Cassie Cage are among the people in the crowd who are afraid of Jasper. **In addition, Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion is mentioned in the form of Mr. Hasashi's Cooking Bar in which is seen as a newspaper advertisement. *A car from Spy Hunter is seen. DC Universe *Metropolis, the setting for the Superman comics is mentioned. **In addition, lookalikes of various Superboys also appear as one of the people who are afraid of Jasper. *Gotham, Blüdhaven and St. Roch, the settings for the Bat-Family related comics are mentioned and a Skyline of Gotham is seen in a Newspaper. **In addition, some of the Batmobiles as seen in the comics and the Adaptations are also seen, albeit in modified forms. *Central City and Keystone City, the neighboring cities in the Flash comics are mentioned and Skylines of them are seen in postcards. **In addition, Jay Garrick aka the Golden Age Flash also makes a cameo appearance. *Star City, the setting for the Green Arrow comics makes an appearance in a Newspaper. **Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow is also mentioned. *Themyscira, the setting for the Wonder Woman comics makes an appearance in a postcard. *Coast City, the setting for the Silver Age Green Lantern comics makes an appearance in a postcard. Wizarding World (Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts) *Hogwarts is seen in a postcard. *A caricature of Lord Voldemort is seen in a wanted Poster. *A lookalike of Newt Scamander is seen as one of the people who report the Carnage that Jasper made in the film. Middle-Earth *Gandalf's clothes are seen in a Clothing Store. **In addition, his Hat is seen in the dump. *A caricature of Frodo is seen reporting the Carnage that Jasper made. *Thu's Island Fortress is seen in a postcard. The Matrix *A lookalike of Neo is seen. Hanna-Barbera *Scooby-Doo is seen in one of the Animals in the crowd who are afraid of Jasper. Trivia *This is the second OK K.O.! crossover with other Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. universes (Steven Universe in particular) but the first one to be a movie. *Kermit the Frog from The Muppets makes a cameo in this movie. **In addition to him appearing, other lookalikes of Muppet characters are seen as well. *King Ghidorah, one of the most famous kaiju in the Godzilla franchise, was one of the monsters and villains living in the apartment building. This could be a reference on how typically Asian people (Japanese ones in particular) live in foreign (American ones) apartments at Metropolitan areas like those in New York City (especially with Brooklyn and Manhattan), Tampa, Chicago, Atlanta, Denver, New Orleans, Miami, Los Angeles, Sacramento, San Diego, Detroit, Jacksonville, Cleveland, Seattle, Boston, Honolulu, Cambridge, and Philadelphia. **In addition, a lookalike of Camera makes an appearance. Caricatures of Goro and Sheeva are also seen, albeit with them being more Human looking appearances. * There are some soundtracks from SpongeBob SquarePants of the funny parts. * Unlike the series Steven Universe, Jasper is a protagonist in the movie instead of an antagonist. * The roar Jasper makes has the roar from the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Science fantasy Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:2022 Category:2022 films Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Mega Celestial Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:Ben 10 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Category:2020s movies Category:2020s Category:Comedy films